Happy Valentine's Day Sakura
by XxCanoli Is What I'm CalledxX
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Sakura is down because well, Sasuke's not there. SasuSaku. SLIGHT LeeSaku and NaruSaku. Oneshot. R&R please. Humorous only because of Lee's YOUTHFUL GREETINGS OF VALENTINE'S DAY to Sakura.


Hiyaz! After an insanely long writer's block, I'm back with this new fic-in time for Valentine's Day too!!! So, happy Valentine's Day to all those lovers, wannabe lovers, and all those um… crazed fangirls who drool over 2-dimensional characters from Anime! coughcoughKatieMecoughcough Anyways, this fic is dedicated to whoever has loved someone who appeared to not notice them, until they give you a valentine…

Umm… this is mostly filled of romantic fluff though… and it's taking place during timeskip Naruto… which by the way, airs tomorrow in Japan!!!!!

**Note:** I don't own Naruto. God, I wish I did though…

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!! WILL YOU BE MY GIRL FRIEND!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'LL PROTECT YOU FOREVER AND EVER, YOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Rock Lee, Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast or Konoha's green-spandex-clad-super-duper-shiny-bowl-cut-fuzzy-eyebrowed-insanely-shiny-smile-Gai-look-alike-FREAK. Sakura widened her eyes in surprise as Lee suddenly jumped out and bellowed his Valentine's Day greeting. "Oh Sakura, please, please, please be my girl friend!!!" pleaded Lee as he jumped on Sakura, smothering her in a hug of YOUTHFUL-NESS!!!

"HECK NO, LEE!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura in protest as she tried her best to pry off Lee without critically injuring him. Now that she was a Chunin, and Tsunade's apprentice, she has gained incredible strength-so she always had to be careful not to harm someone. When she finally escaped from Lee's 'YOUTHFUL GRASPS OF LOVE!', she was only 'attacked' by Naruto.

"Sup' Sakura-chan! Happy Valentine's Day!" greeted Naruto happily as he presented Sakura with a package of ramen with a pink bow tied around it. "Will you be my girl friend?"

Sakura sighed, all day long, random guys popped out of nowhere and presented her Valentine's Day presents and offers to be her girl friend. She all turned them down, of course. Her love was reserved for the only person who wouldn't pay attention to her, the person who betrayed her home just to seek power… Sasuke Uchiha. She knew, if he were here, he wouldn't give her anything either. But, at least she could annoy him and MAKE him notice her, even if he hated every second she took up space in Konoha. Tired of lovesick guys chasing her around, she trudged sadly back home. As she approached the door, she noticed something tacked to it... with a kunai. Her body was suddenly overcome with fear… what if a criminal had sent her a note, saying he killed someone she loved?

Nervously, she approached the door… Only to find a note that was written on old paper, probably from the trash. The only seemingly nice things about the note was 1) there was a fresh cherry blossom tacked up with it, and second… this is what it said, scrawled in messy handwriting:

_To my cherry blossom,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. May all your wishes of love come true. Hope you're doing well._

Even though the person never signed their name, she knew exactly who sent it. With a happy laugh, she tore it off the door and ran inside, happier than she has been in months.

Somewhere in the darkness of night, a young raven haired shinobi hid in a tree, watched Sakura read the note and run into the house. He smiled slightly, knowing she knew who sent the anonymous note. "Sakura, I mean it. May all your wishes of love come true…" he whispered softly as he watched every single one of the lights in her house blink off.

Tell me about it!!! R&R please… Was it corny? Was it sappy? Was it good? Was it awesome? Was it stupid? Tell me please!!!!!

Oh yeah, for those insanely slow people that have not figured out who sent Sakura the mentioned note, I'll tell you: Sasuke Uchiha. It's sort of obvious, unless you're sort of slow…

Oh yeah, I'm working a another songfic. Itachilicious will be the name for obvious reasons… It's about Itachi blended with the song Fergalicious. This idea came completely from an email my friend sent me… so thanks for sending that email Kyaserin125!!!


End file.
